Gods read the Future
by owlsruleskool
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Nico got to the past to read the lightening thief with the Past Gods.


Percy/ beach

Percy was happily sitting on a beach in the early afternoon. Finally there was peace and quiet after second titan war. He could do almost anything now like hang out with his girlfriend or train but now he just wanted to sit. Behind him was black cortex that sucked him in.

Nico / underworld

Great, just great being grounded is so boring. Can't wait until this month is over and failing a Greek test is not bad, especially if it was spelling. Then blackness consumed me. Three words. IT. IS. AWSOME.

Thalia / forest

Artemis left so I was in charge of the hunt for a while. I saw the sign of Artemis off the distances and ran after it. I past trees and stopped when I saw it change into a black hole. I was about to run for it when it grabbed me.

Olympus/ Zeus

Another meeting. I felt like a terrible father my Thalia is now a tree and it's all because I couldn't take care of her. My little girl was gone. I am going to kill Hades for what he done. When I got to conferences room it was noisy. Athena and Poseidon were arguing about Athens again. Hermes was taking calls. Artemis was annoyed. Hades and Demeter were shouting about how he is a terrible brother. Dionysus was sleeping. Ares was sharpening his sword. Hephaestus was building something. Aphrodite was doing her nails. Hera was waiting for me to sit down and Hestia was tending the fire.

"Silence" I shouted. They all stopped

Ahh ! we all looked up and I made a couch appear for the kids. Two of them fell on couch the other fell on them. Two boys and a girl and the girl looked a lot like my daughter.

Who are you? I asked.

They all looked up. "Hi" they said.

Percy! What did you do this time? They turned to a boy with black hair and green eyes.

Why do you all ways think it me? He countered.

Why do you always think it me? He countered.

When is it not you? The other boy teased who has a pale complexion.

Wait what do you mean you don't know us? The girl asked.

Should we? Apollo smiled winking at the girl. "Because I would remember a pretty girl like you" Artemis smacked Apollo on the cheek.

Show the girl respect you idiot.

Thalia

"Ew ! don't hit on me ever" I said.

What time period is this? Percy asked.

"2000" Lady Athena said.

"What! NO it can't be it then that means we traveled 10 years back" I explained.

How can you believe you? All gods were nodding.

"This right after my tree incident guys" Nico told us.

A letter and a box appeared and land on Percy hands and he steps slowly and hands it to Athena.

They speak the truth. We sent them and we need to read some books about a demigod named Percy Jackson. Also it says we can't harm them or each other. Is everyone here? Athena looked around.

What the books called? Poseidon asked. He looked so pale.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians : The Lightening Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titans Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian" Athena answered.

The gods all murmured "the Last Olympian?, The Titan Curse, there a Battle?"

"Introduce yourself" Zeus shouted.

"Yeesh' I complained as Percy and Nico pushed me to front.

Why me? I asked angry.

"He's your father and he won't blast you to a pile of ashes!" everyone looked at me now. I glared at them

" Hunter and Lieutenant of Artemis and Zoe died a hero death she in the stars" Artemis smiled.

"YOUR NAME!" the guys yelled.

"I am going to blast you to when I am done!" I shouted and I kept a smile at the gods

"Daughter of Zeus and I am Thalia by the way" Hera eyes went on me and she looked like she wanted to kill me. I just waved which got her pissed.

"Who brought you back? The gods asked.

Hades and Poseidon didn't say anything.

"Percy" I said simply. I bowed at my father feet and he smiled and then I bowed to Artemis who smiled.

"Nico di Angelo get your behind up here" I shouted as I walked to couch.

He glared at me "I am Nico son of Hades, Ghost king and over 70 years old because he kept me in the Hotel"

Hades paled as his two younger brothers glared at him " would you kill your own kids" they both looked horrified " I thought so" and Nico bowed to Zeus then his father who smiled at him. (Hades can smile? Apollo whispered to Hermes)

Percy walked up " I am Percy Jackson and I am 16 and something years olf"

"No ! you are Perseus Jackson" I shouted. He gave me a smile that said I going to get you later.

"Full title Perseus" Nico.

"And I am son of Poseidon" everyone turned to the sea god.

"Yes brothers, I broke the oath as well" Poseidon. Percy bowed to his father that grinned at him.

So we hear about your life? Hermes smiled.

"I guess"

"I will read" Athena volunteered. **"Chapter one I accidentally vaporize my Pre algebra teacher."**


End file.
